1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden tool, and more particularly to a garden tool having a handle that may be solidly secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical garden tools, such as rakes, comprise a beam having a handle provided in one end thereof. The handle is normally solidly secured to the beam and may not be rotated relative to the beam. The other typical garden tools comprise a handle threadedly secured to the beam. However, the handle may be easily unthreaded relative to the beam and may be easily disengaged from the beam.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional garden tools.